Nouvelles péripéties de loup garou
by lasurvolte
Summary: Une sorte de saison 2 avec des nouvelles petites histoires sur les personnages de Teen Wolf. Comme l'autre a 30 chapitres, je préfère recommencer un nouveau recueil. Avec beaucoup de sterek je pense.
1. Tu l'as laissé partir

**Titre :** Tu l'as laissé partir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **gros drabble

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** tu l'as laissé partir !

**Note :** Spoil Saison 3

* * *

Tu l'as laissé partir, comment t'as pu faire ça ? A quel moment tu as été assez idiot et surtout trop aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il s'en irait ? Qu'il en aurait marre ? Tu t'en veux mais c'est trop tard, tu as un million de choses à lui dire pour le retenir mais tu ne peux plus le faire. Pourquoi t'es resté silencieux ? Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? T'aurais pu venir le prendre dans tes bras, il aurait compris, il serait resté. T'aurais pu simplement lui demander de ne pas s'en aller, cela aurais sûrement suffit. Tu n'as rien fait.

Tu l'as laissé partir, ta culpabilité ne changera rien, tu aurais dût le voir venir, il craquait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait pourtant lancé vingt milles signaux et tu étais trop bête pour t'en rendre compte, à moins que tu ais fait semblant de rien parce que tu étais persuadé qu'il ne partirait pas ?

Après tout ce que vous aviez vécu, supporté ensemble, Kate, Gérard, le Darach, ou même Deucalion, il était parti.

A cause de la colère, ou de la faim, il avait envie de quelque chose d'autre, de changement, et il s'en était allé, te laissant là, stupide Alpha entrain de ressasser son départ. Te souvenir de son dos tourné, de ses pas dans les escaliers, de cette sorte de fuite.

Stiles est parti et tu n'as même pas été capable de le suivre, de l'embrasser une dernière fois, de lui montrer que tu l'aimes.

Alors tu grognes, tu boudes, tu es froid et c'est Cora qui paye les pots cassés de ta mauvaise humeur, de ton manque.

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne en souriant et que tu te jettes dans ses bras :

- Je n'étais parti que pour faire des courses, j'en avais marre que le frigo sois vide ! Tu es vraiment trop possessif Derek…

Tu ne le laisseras plus partir seul, la prochaine fois tu iras faire les courses avec lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : … c'était juste comme ça parce que je trouvais ça mignon.


	2. Persuasion

**Titre :** Persuasion

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** J'ai un faible pour les pantalons en cuirs

* * *

Stiles le regardait malicieusement, avec son petit sourire en coin irrésistible et son petit air un brin lubrique qui donnait envie à Derek de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite sur la table de la cuisine. Mais il se contint, se retint, joua la carte du loup garou bougon :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

Stiles haussa doucement les épaules et laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté :

- Je me disais… Commença-t-il sans en dire plus, jouant ainsi avec la patience de Derek.

- Tu te disais ? Ronchonna l'Alpha.

Stiles se releva sans en dire plus et alla se servir son chocolat chaud, avant de venir se rasseoir en face de Derek qui bouillonnait. Depuis quand l'adolescent s'amusait-il à le faire mariner ainsi ?

- Et bien j'étais en train de t'imaginer en pantalon de cuir. Finit-il par lâcher.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Pas que je ne te trouve pas sexy dans ton boxer, à moitié nu au milieu de notre cuisine, mais … Je crois avoir un faible pour les pantalons de cuirs.

Le loup garou grogna et bu son café.

- Mes pantalons sont très biens.

- Surtout quand tu ne les porte pas, acquiesça Stiles.

Derek releva les yeux vers lui, l'autre se rendait-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait ? Ou était-il incroyablement naïf et pensait que Derek était un saint qui saurait se contenir et ne dévorerait pas son petit ami au petit déjeuner ?

- Et qu'est ce ça changerait que je porte un pantalon en cuir ? Questionna l'Alpha.

Avait-il rêvé où Stiles venait-il de se lécher les lèvres ? Ce fut une torture de rester assis sur sa chaise et de continuer à boire son café.

- Sans doute pas grand-chose pour toi. Reconnu l'adolescent.

Derek attendit qu'il en dise plus, mais Stiles sembla plus intéressé par le fait de s'empiffrer de tartines au nutella.

- Et pour toi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Pour moi quoi ? Interrogea Stiles, ayant déjà perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Pour toi qu'est ce que ça changerait que je porte un pantalon en cuir ?

Stiles eut l'air pervers, les yeux pleins de désirs, mais haussa les épaules et croquant dans sa tartine il répondit :

- Pas grand-chose non plus sans doute…

Ajoutant dans un marmonnement compréhensible que pour des oreilles comme celle de Derek :

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle je te l'enlèverais.

xxx

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce magasin de vêtement, à chercher un pantalon à sa taille. Un pantalon en cuir, évidemment.  
Ou peut-être qu'il savait. Ca le faisait d'ailleurs ronchonner, Stiles arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai le même faible que Stiles.


	3. Comment se faire pardonner

**Titre :** Comment se faire pardonner

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** chéri tu ronfles

* * *

Stiles boudait. Mais cette fois-ci c'était décidé, il ne pardonnerait pas aussi vite, il resterait en colère longtemps. Pendant une semaine au moins.

Derek essaya de le prendre par surprise pour s'excuser, de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais Stiles tourna la tête et les lèvres n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Seulement sa joue mais il devait avouer que c'était déjà suffisant pour faire frémir son cœur.

L'Alpha n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il connaissait des tonnes de tactiques pour que Stiles arrête de bouder. Il le frôlait, passait sa main dans son dos, le décoiffait, venait coller son nez dans son cou, matait outrageusement ses fesses, néanmoins l'autre tenait bon – avec difficulté certes mais quand même.

- Je vais te mettre à la diète pour ce que tu as dit ! Ronchonna Stiles toute la journée.

Le soir pourtant, il était déjà moins énervé, il commençait presque à oublier l'affront de son petit ami. Derek en profita pour obtenir son pardon à travers quelques caresses.

- Ca ne marchera pas ! Grogna le garçon.

Le loup garou ne s'en préoccupa pas. Doucement il frôla la joue de Stiles avec son nez, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour souffler légèrement dessus, posant ses lèvres sur son menton et dans son cou aussi délicatement que si des petits papillons venaient s'y déposer. Stiles tremblait, respirait difficilement, son cœur se prenait pour un avion et faisait des loopings, mais il ne céda pas.

Derek perdit patience et gémit dans son cou :

- Stiiiles !

- C'est ta faute.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te vexerait à ce point.

- Et bien si ! Il ne fallait pas me réveiller avec un « chéri tu ronfles ».

- Mais tu ronfles.

Stiles le fusilla des yeux et Derek soupira :

- Un peu, pas trop, et tout doucement. C'est très sexy.

- Mouais.

Le loup garou prit sa main et embrassa doucement chacun de ses doigts :

- Moi j'aime ça. Comme chacune de tes facettes.

Stiles sentait des frissons partir de son poignet pour lui remonter dans le dos, il tourna les yeux vers Derek, plus vraiment sûr de pourquoi il était en colère, ni même si c'était réellement utile. Le loup garou savait qu'il était entrain de gagner, il caressa la joue de Stiles :

- Tu me pardonnes ?

L'autre fit la moue, essayant de résister encore un peu :

- Je sais pas.

Derek sourit et approcha sa bouche de celle de Stiles, la frôlant, soufflant dessus, collant son nez contre le sien.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Murmura-t-il.

Stiles qui était entrain de perdre l'esprit tandis que son cœur battait dans ses tempes répondit sur le même ton :

- Je sais pas.

Derek embrassa enfin ses lèvres, et Stiles oublia complètement pourquoi il lui en voulait et à quel sujet ils se disputaient. C'était trop dur d'être en colère contre le loup garou, il avait de trop bons arguments de réconciliations.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc tout mignon marshmallowesque, parfois ça fait du bien.


	4. Le jeu

**Titre :** Le jeu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek ou pas

**Prompt : **Mon jeu préféré c'est…

**Note :** POV Stiles

* * *

Mon jeu préféré c'est de le provoquer. Le titiller. Voir jusqu'où je peux aller avant qu'il ne craque, avant qu'il ne sorte de ses gonds et ne me frappe. C'est plus fort que moi, je me sens tout électrique à chaque fois que je joue à ça. Bien sûr ça me fait peur, mais c'est ce frisson qui me pousse à continuer. C'est comme monter dans un grand huit, c'est même mieux que ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je joue, où alors il m'étriperait – avec ses dents évidemment.

D'ailleurs je suis presque certains que personne ne sais que je joue, pas même Scott (surtout pas lui). Lydia a peut-être deviné, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire.

Alors je joue, je cherche la petite bête (celle qui doit se cramponner dans ses poils) et bien souvent je la trouve (et ça fait mal). Je devrais me promettre de ne plus recommencer, je ne suis pas masochiste, je n'aime pas la douleur, je n'aime pas qu'il me frappe… Mais j'aime son air grincheux, ses manières grognonnes, j'aime pouvoir savoir jusqu'où je peux aller, à quel moment il va en avoir marre, quelles sont ses limites ?

Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Avant je pouvais à peine en placer une, j'avais parfois même pas ouvert la bouche qu'il me plaquait, me frappait, me menaçait, me mettait la tête dans le volant, mais les choses commencent à changer, il est plus patient, il me laisse même le toucher (un exploit). C'est agréable de voir que je m'introduits sur son territoire, que ses protections sont moins solides, qu'il fait moins attention.

Des mauvaises langues diraient sûrement que ce n'est pas dût à moi, mais aux événements, Derek n'a plus le temps de s'occuper des mes bêtises, il en devient indifférent, il s'y habitue. Moi-même, je n'ai plus guère le temps de jouer, j'ai d'autres choses à penser, mais je sais qu'il me laisse faire plus facilement, que j'ai le droit de le tester plus longtemps.

Peut-être a-t-il remarqué le courant électrique qui passait entre nous ? Ou le frisson qui me remontait dans la colonne vertébral quand je prenais mon air taquin (arme fatale) prêt à l'agacer jusqu'à le faire déborder. Et peut-être qu'il y a prit goût lui aussi ? Qu'il attend, qu'il me guète, qu'il s'impatiente et se demande quand est-ce que je vais ouvrir la bouche et venir le chatouiller avec mes mots.

Et pour ce que j'en sais, j'attends le jour où plutôt que me frapper avec ses poings, il collera sa bouche sur la mienne avec violence et passion, mettant un terme à mon jeu très amusant, pour en commencer un autre mieux encore.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que pourquoi le provoquer sinon ? ihi


	5. Une illusion d'optique

**Titre :** Une illusion d'optique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek ou pas

**Prompt : **C'est une illusion d'optique

* * *

Derek était allongé, il dormait… Du moins jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit de chute qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Stiles qui essayait de ramasser le vase qu'il avait fait tomber à cause de sa maladresse.

- Stiles qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je ne suis pas là.

- Mais bien sûr, grogna le loup garou.

- C'est une illusion d'optique, rendors toi.

Derek soupira et se redressa, se demandant pourquoi l'humain venait dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Etait-ce un plan bizarre avec Scott pour se débarrasser de lui ? Pour l'emmerder ? Ou alors s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

- Dis moi ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, où je te…

- Oui tu m'égorges, avec tes dents, je sais. Dit-il en s'approchant. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment là, tu délires, tu as dut boire ou manger quelque chose de déconseiller au loup garou.

L'Alpha posa sa main sur son front d'un air désespéré par les bêtises de l'adolescent.

- Casse-toi de ma chambre et laisse-moi dormir.

- Je ne peux pas partir, vu que tu es entrain d'imaginer que je suis là seulement.

- Tu es trop bavard pour être une illusion.

Stiles haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de Derek sur le lit. Ce dernier prit l'air méfiant et gronda :

- Stiles, tu joues avec le feu.

- Sans doute un petit peu, mais je ne l'ai pas encore allumé, rit-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'au moment où Stiles embrassa sa bouche.

- Je voulais faire ça quand tu dormais, mais tant pis.

L'Alpha écarquilla les yeux :

- Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ?

Stiles se contenta de sourire :

- Je ne suis qu'une illusion d'optique, je n'ai pas vraiment fais quelque chose, par contre tu devrais te poser des questions sur tes illusions toi.

Et lui tirant la langue il s'enfuit avant que le loup garou sorte de l'engourdissement du réveil, ne l'attrape et ne l'égorge pour de vrai.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu stupide qui m'amusait.


	6. Evolution

**Titre : **Evolution

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** pas de couple

**Prompt : **Il était si fier de lui

**Note :** **Gros spoils sur les trois saisons !**

* * *

Derek observait Scott, quelque part au fond de lui il savait que le loup garou allait briser le cercle qui protégeait Jennifer, il avait trop de volonté pour échouer. Il était le vrai Alpha, Derek le savait, Scott pouvait le faire, il allait le faire.

Il le fit.

Derek eut un petit sourire, lui n'était plus Alpha, il avait renoncé aux pouvoirs pour sa sœur, mais ça lui était égal. Sa seule famille (il avait renié Peter depuis longtemps) était en danger et il avait les moyens de la sauver, peu importe le prix à payer il s'en fichait, sa petite sœur devait vivre.

Mais Scott, lui, avait réussi à devenir un Alpha sans avoir besoin de voler les pouvoirs d'un autre, et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était vraiment fier de lui.

Quand Derek y repensait, il avait vu évoluer Scott. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord été un bébé louveteau, un crétin d'adolescent qui ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs, qui grognait pour un rien mais voulait quand même jouer son match de lacrosse, qui maudissait sa nouvelle condition mais qui – avouons le – profitait bien des pouvoirs que ça lui conférait. Derek c'était sentit le devoir de le protéger, de l'élever, de prendre soin de lui, il y avait presque eut de la bienveillance dans ses menaces. Et heureusement qu'il avait été là, parce que Scott se fourrait assez vite dans les ennuies, surtout quand il était avec Stiles.

Derek pouvait presque dire qu'il l'avait grandir, Scott peu à peu avait prit conscience de ses responsabilités en tant que loup garou, de ses pouvoirs. Son envie de protéger tout le monde paraissait parfois ridicule au Hale, mais après réflexion, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. Derek après tout faisait de son mieux pour sa meute, même si ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Scott avait arrêté de se plaindre, il avait essayé de trouver des solutions sans compter sur les autres, il avait même réussi à piéger Gérard Argent sans en parler à personne. Peu à peu il était devenu malin – sans doute grâce à la bonne influence de Stiles sur lui – il avait fait des efforts pour le rester. Il n'était déjà plus le bébé louveteau et Derek aurait du comprendre. Peut-être même qu'au fond il le savait déjà, puisqu'un jour il l'avait dit lui-même, Scott avait déjà sa meute, ce n'était pas un simple bêta.

Et plus le temps passait, plus les évènements leur tombait dessus, plus cela devenait évident, Scott n'avait plus rien d'un crétin d'adolescent. Même son amour pour Allison paraissait moins naïf, plus mâture, et Derek avait même fini par accepter que Scott aime une fille Argent.

Et aujourd'hui, son bébé louveteau n'avait plus besoin de lui, il avait tellement grandi, tellement évolué, qu'il avait surpassé Derek et cela ne le rendait pas jaloux. Emplie de fierté seulement. Il n'était plus inquiet pour lui, il n'avait plus besoin de le protéger. Maintenant il pouvait partir avec Cora, essayer de vivre sa vie. Il savait que Scott s'en sortirait très bien, il avait confiance en lui. Tout se passerait bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc sur la relation Derek/Scott que j'aime beaucoup (pas en tant que couple attention mais en tant que meute). Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de montrer comme Derek devait être fier de Scott, et de l'évolution de Scott justement (il est quand même un peu chiant dans la saison 1 non ? Même si on l'aime comme ça !)


	7. Envoûtement

**Titre : **Envoûtement

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt : **Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche

* * *

Derek le regardait avec ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable. Bleu, gris, vert ? Son regard était trop intense, Stiles en avait le cœur qui se faisait chef d'orchestre, avec pour instrument ses organes, son sang, ses genoux (pour les castagnettes). Son cerveau avait buggué, et sa bouche imitait la carpe.

Comment résister ? Comment lui résister ? C'était impossible. Pas quand Derek posait sa main sous son menton, faisait son petit sourire arrogant – connaissant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Stiles – et que son regard transperçait l'humain, lisait dans son âme ou en tout cas comprenait la signification de sa nouvelle odeur. Il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir ce que vous pensiez rien qu'en collant son nez sur vos vêtements.

Derek alla souffler sur l'oreille de Stiles, le faisant frissonner jusqu'aux os :

- Je dois partir, mais vivement ce soir.

Et tous les matins c'était pareil, Stiles n'était pas sûr de survivre à son petit-ami longtemps. Il était trop amoureux, trop envoûté.

- Ouais… Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche.

Avait-il répondu bêtement. Cela avait fait rire Derek, et fondre Stiles dans le même temps. Le loup garou avait embrassé l'humain et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. L'un au lycée, l'autre vers sa sœur.

Chacun le cœur dans le cœur de l'autre, et l'envie de se retrouver à la fin de la journée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc tout dégoulinant d'amour, parce que des fois ça fait du bien.


	8. Tu es arrivé trop tard

**Titre : **Tu es arrivé trop tard

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** napa

**Prompts : **Tu arrives trop tard / Oh le pauvre

**Note :** Spoil saison 3

* * *

Tu arrives trop tard, à chaque fois. Tu t'en veux évidemment, tu te sens responsable, coupable. Tu devrais servir pourtant, arriver à temps, permettre aux autres de sauver les personnes qui sont en danger avant qu'elles ne meurent. Seulement toi tu arrives quand elles sont déjà mortes. Tu fais des efforts pourtant, quitte à souffrir, tu laisses ton pouvoir t'envahir afin d'arriver à temps, tu espères arriver à temps. Ce n'est pas arrivé.

Lydia tu étais loin d'imaginer qu'un jour Stiles te regarderait de cette façon, t'en voudrait à ce point. Adieu l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour toi, le respect et l'admiration, bonjour les reproches, la haine, ses accusations. Parce que tu es arrivé trop tard, parce que tu n'as pas senti assez vite, tes cris de Banshees n'ont servi à rien et personne n'a pu le sauver.

- Stiles… Murmures-tu, presque suppliante.

Qu'il te pardonne, il le faut, lui plus que quiconque, sinon jamais tu ne pourras te relever. Même le bras d'Aiden autour de ton épaule, même ses yeux qui te rassurent et te disent « ce n'est pas ta faute » ne suffisent pas. Tu as besoin que ce soit Stiles qui te le dise. Il ne le fait pas.

- Tu es arrivé trop tard.

Il te l'assène comme un coup de poignard, et tu sais que c'est parce qu'il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un, qu'il ressent tellement de colère et de tristesse qu'il doit se venger sur toi, mais ça fait mal, ça fait si mal. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Scott était en danger, parce que son statut de vrai Alpha attisait la haine et l'envie. Et Lydia, tu es arrivé trop tard, Isaac aurait pu l'aider c'est certain, Allison aurait décoché ses flèches assez vite, et Stiles aurait toujours son meilleur ami, son frère, mais c'est trop tard.

Trop tard.

Scott est mort et tu te sens plus inutile que jamais.

Oh une inutile Banshee incapable d'aider, et maintenant il n'y a rien à faire, à part hurler. Cependant cela ne va pas te soulager, oh non.

Pas tant que Stiles te regardera de cette façon qui te rappelle que tu es arrivé trop tard. Pas tant qu'il ne te pardonnera pas. Parce qu'il est le seul dorénavant à pouvoir t'aider à te relever, n'ayant que quelques mots à te dire, que tu attends, que tu espères. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Même si tu es arrivé trop tard, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Pauvre petite Lydia, pauvre petite Banshee.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle soit super triste et que je plaignais vraiment la pauvre Lydia.


	9. Le pouvoir des mots

**Titre : **Le pouvoir des mots

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** napa

**Prompts : **Je t'aimdore tu es mervebuleux

* * *

- Je te déteste !

Voilà c'était dit, assené, lancé, planté, crié, pensé. Et c'était douloureux, comme mille aiguilles qui s'enfonceraient dans la gorge de Derek et qu'il serait obligé d'avaler. Pourtant il n'en montra rien, il resta droit, les bras croisé, les yeux fixé sur Stiles dans un regard froid et distant. Les mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, lancées par cet humain qu'il trouvait minuscule – malgré sa taille – et qui pourtant avait autant de force dans la voix. Lui qui était capable de dire en toute sincérité, les yeux brillants, une bêtise comme : « je t'aimdore tu es mervebuleux », venait de hurler sa haine et sa déception à la tête de Derek.

Tout ça pour quoi ? A cause de quoi ? Qu'avait fait l'Alpha pour mériter une telle baffe de mots ? Une telle attaque qui lui explosait à la figure ?

Qu'avait-il fait de trop ? C'était à cause de son regard froid ? Ou de son dernier coup ? Parce qu'il avait encore un peu bousculé Stiles, ou qu'il avait encore fait semblant de le mépriser ? Quelle était l'action qui avait fait craquer l'adolescent ?

Mais voilà c'était dit, Stiles détestait Derek. Il le fixait attendant une réaction de l'Alpha qui était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, qui ne pouvait que serrer plus fort ses bras pour ne pas craquer.

Seulement à l'intérieur il sentait ses os se briser et son cœur grincer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau rouillait, que son estomac était tombé dans ses pieds et une drôle de nausée lui remontait dans la gorge. Il ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, mais Erica, Boyd et Isaac qui étaient présents s'écroulèrent. La douleur que Derek ressentait était si forte que malgré son manque de réaction, elle se répercutait sur les bêtas, ils avaient mal et ne le supportaient pas. Comment est-ce que l'Alpha pouvait rester debout sans bouger alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était une vraie tempête ? Un ouragan ?

Même Scott qui ne faisait pas partie de la meute, dût poser un genou à terre. Stiles était responsable d'une hécatombe, sans connaître pour autant son pouvoir. Il regardait les bêtas sans comprendre, il demanda à Scott à quoi il jouait ? Et personne ne lui répondit, parce que c'était trop compliqué d'expliquer le lien qu'entretenait des bêtas avec un alpha. La souffrance de Derek, personne ne la lui raconta, ne la lui décrit, mais il l'avait là devant les yeux, seulement il n'était pas sûr de la comprendre.

Stiles regarda Derek qui restait de marbre et soupira.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Non il n'avait rien à dire, s'il ouvrait la bouche il avait peur de vomir, de tomber, de pleurer même.

Quand Stiles entama son demi-tour, colérique, les bêtas poussèrent un cri de douleurs. La souffrance de Derek venait d'augmenter d'un cran, Scott lui-même se retrouva couché par terre, et son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard inquiet. Qu'est ce qui leur arrivait ?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Derek, il se doutait que l'Alpha était responsable de ça mais comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

- Arrête ça ! Lui demanda-t-il.

Scott se releva doucement et prit le bras de Stiles :

- Il n'est pas responsable. Il ne fait pas exprès.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il était rare que son meilleur ami défende Derek. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il était figé comme une statue, il semblait presque ne plus respirer, d'ailleurs peut-être même qu'il ne respirait plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda l'humain.

Erica ricana malgré la douleur, mais fut bien incapable d'expliquer. Scott, étant le moins atteint, expliqua :

- Je crois qu'il est blessé.

- Il a l'air intact pourtant.

- A l'intérieur, parce que tu le détestes.

Stiles grimaça, il aurait cru à un canular, mais les bêtas avaient l'air de vraiment souffrir et Derek serrait les dents d'une manière peut-être plus brusque que d'habitude. Il soupira et haussa les épaules, il regarda l'Alpha dans les yeux :

- Bon… Je ne te déteste pas tant que ça, admit-il.

La douleur s'apaisa un peu, les bêtas purent se remettre debout. Derek avait l'impression qu'une partie du néant qui s'était installé en lui, était entrain de déménager. Ca ne lui suffisait pas évidemment, mais pour l'instant il prendrait ce que Stiles lui accordait.

L'adolescent répéta :

- Je ne te déteste peut-être pas du tout.

Cela calma tout le monde, Derek soupira et parla enfin :

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Stiles fit de nouveau demi-tour, mais cette fois-ci Derek l'accepta, et laissa l'adolescent partir, accompagné de son meilleur ami.

Les mots de Stiles pouvaient apparemment atteindre bien plus efficacement leur cible que les balles d'aconit de la famille Argent, il allait devoir se méfier.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est une fic que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis quelques temps, mais j'avais toujours eu la flemme, j'ai profité du marathon lecture pour le faire donc !


	10. Une drôle d'hallucination

**Titre : **Une drôle d'hallucination

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** un semblant de sterek

**Prompts : **J'ai peur de l'orage

* * *

Stiles croyait être en plein rêve, oui c'était cela il devait halluciner. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu, mais c'est vrai que ce midi l'eau de la cantine avait un drôle de goût, sûrement avait-il été drogué à son insu. C'était _forcément_ ça.

Parce qu'il n'était absolument pas possible que Derek se transforme en loup devant lui et fasse le dos rond, absolument impossible qu'il frissonne de tous ses poils et pousse une sorte de hurlement, pas menaçant, plutôt effrayé. Il était bien sûr totalement irréel que Derek reprenne forme humaine quinze secondes plus tard et vienne se scotcher contre Stiles en tremblant.

L'adolescent était tellement persuadé de délirer complètement qu'il passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Derek, tandis que ce dernier sursautait au moindre éclair, et cachait son visage dans le cou de Stiles à chaque coup de tonnerre. Ses réactions étaient si… Animales.

- Tu as peur de l'orage, constata l'humain.

- J'ai pas peur de l'orage, grogna Derek mais gémit en entendant une nouvelle fois le grondement.

- Tu as peur, répéta Stiles.

Et Derek ne répondit rien.

Stiles se disait que quand il se réveillerait après ce rêve, il se sentirait un peu triste, car il était rare que le loup garou montre une de ses faiblesses. Surtout celle-ci.

Peu à peu, l'orage s'éloigna, et le temps se calma, Derek ne se décolla pas de Stiles pour autant, il resta la joue sur son épaule, le bras atour de ses reins, et fatigué il s'endormit.

Stiles fut étonné de le trouver encore dans ses bras au matin. Mais content que le rêve soit en fait la réalité, et qu'il n'ait finalement pas été drogué à son insu. Simplement content que tout ceci soit vrai – même si c'était difficile à croire.

Plus tard Deaton lui expliqua que les loups garou étaient plus sensibles à l'orage, comme des vrais animaux, et que la réaction de Derek pouvait tout à fait s'expliquer, ce n'était pas forcément de la peur, plutôt le ressentit qu'il avait face au temps. Néanmoins Stiles préférait sa théorie, celle où le loup garou l'avait choisi lui pour se rassurer parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Celle où Derek reviendrait peut-être, la prochaine fois que le tonnerre gronderait dans le ciel…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un tout petit truc un peu mignon, sans doute un brin OOC, mais que j'imaginais trop bien.


	11. la fièvre de Stiles

**Titre : **La fièvre de Stiles

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompts : **J'ai vu un nuage lion se transformer en licorne dragon/

- J'ai la nausée.  
- Tu es enceinte?

* * *

Stiles pouvait parfois sortir des âneries c'est vrai, mais quand il était cloué au lit avec 39° de fièvre, et bien c'était pire. Il demandait par exemple à Scott comment allait sa femme – alors qu'il savait qu'Allison et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Il demandait à Lydia pourquoi elle avait le feu dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle était simplement rousse. Il parlait à son père de licorne et de panda volant, et appelait Isaac le bébé louveteau grossier. Et quand ce fut le tour de Derek de le veiller, il le noya de paroles. Le loup garou se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de faire une chose pareille, peut-être parce que dans le fond il s'inquiétait pour Stiles, mais maintenant il le regrettait.

- Arrête de parler, tu me donnes la nausée !

- Tu es enceinte ?

Derek émit un grognement mécontent et Stiles éclata de rire sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, sans trop comprendre. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et le loup garou en fut soulagé.

Il passa une serviette froide sur le front :

- T'es plus mignon quand tu dors.

- Je t'ai entendu, ricana Stiles avant de se rendormir quasiment aussitôt.

Derek roula des yeux et remit les cheveux de l'humain en place.

Il accepta quand même de venir les fois d'après. Allison avait eut le droit à une histoire de nuage en forme de lion qui se transformait en licorne dragon, et Ethan avait eut le droit à la question fatale « est ce que c'est toi qui te fait prendre ? » ce qui avait valu à Stiles un bleu, malgré ça Derek était revenu.

Il avait supporté la fièvre de Stiles, ses questions idiotes, ses remarques folles, cette manière qu'il avait de rire alors que le loup garou n'était pas sûr qu'il comprenne la moitié de ses remarques.

- Derek je me suis toujours demandé si t'avais des poils dans la bouche.

Derek grogna :

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Est-ce que t'as des poils dans la bouche ? Sur la langue ? Sous la langue ? Ca pousse quand tu te transformes ? Comment tu fais pour pas zozoter ?

Le loup garou roula des yeux, souleva le menton de Stiles et l'embrassa avec la langue.

- Okay, je confirme, pas de poils. En conclu Stiles

Derek lui fit un petit sourire et appuya sur son front :

- Dort, t'es moins chiant quand tu dors.

- Et quand tu m'embrasses ? Je suis chiant quand tu m'embrasses ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

- Non.

- Alors tu peux encore m'embrasser non ?

- Tu as déjà confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de poils.

Stiles sourit :

- Il faut que je vérifie pour l'intérieur des joues.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps. Stiles réclama d'autres baisers, avec d'autres raisons farfelues, avant d'admettre :

- Je t'aime.

Mais comme il avait 39° de fièvre, Derek n'y cru qu'à moitié. Une moitié qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui voler d'autres baisers, de profiter clairement de la situation.

- Mais n'empêche Derek, si on fait l'amour je te préviens, c'est moi qui prend les commandes !

Le loup garou roula des yeux et laissa Stiles dormir, et guérir. Espérant qu'il se souviendrait assez de ce qui s'est passé pour avoir envie de retenter l'affaire, mais pas au point de vraiment prendre les commandes. Faut pas exagérer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu bête et mignon que je me suis amusée à écrire. La fin est un peu idiote mais j'avais lancé une de ces conversations sur skype à côté on était tellement mort de rire, du coup j'ai continué comme ça dans ma fic. Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est plus joyeux que certains trucs que j'ai écris.


	12. L'odeur de l'amour

**Titre : **L'odeur de l'amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompts : **Cesse de mentir, ça se voit trop

* * *

Le problème avec l'amour, c'est que ça se sentait. C'était une odeur agressive, forte, elle emplissait le nez sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire, encore pire que la menthe ou le poivre, encore pire que la lavande ou la cannelle. C'était une odeur de désir, d'envie, et de cœur qui bat trop vite. C'était difficile à expliquer parce que ce n'était pas descriptible, ce n'était pas une odeur où l'on pouvait se dire « tiens un brin de citron, une pincée de sel », simplement on ne pouvait pas la louper. On pouvait sentir sous la peau dans ces moments là et c'était une sensation bizarre, comme si la personne ne se résumait plus qu'à une odeur et à des sons.

Pourtant, c'est une odeur rare malgré ce que l'on peut croire, parce que c'est rare que quelqu'un soit amoureux à ce point, soit sincère de cette façon, éprouve quelque chose de si fort que de tout son corps émanait les effluves de l'amour.

Même Stiles quand il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aimait Lydia, ne sentait pas aussi fort, il s'agissait plus d'hormone, d'admiration sans doute, mais pas de cet amour qui retourne les entrailles et fait perdre la tête.

Seulement son parfum avait changé, tout doucement il avait évolué, il sentait peu à peu le cerveau qui s'arrête, le cœur qui s'emballe, le sang qui se retourne, les rêves louches, les mains moites, les yeux qui sont dans le vague, les soupirs non retenues, et Derek avait froncé le nez chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

On pouvait sentir l'amour sans savoir à qui il s'adressait, mais Stiles ne se cachait même pas. Sans doute ne le faisait-il pas exprès, il ne se rendait pas compte que tous les signaux pointaient vers Derek et que tous les loups garous présents pouvaient le remarquer.

Quand l'odeur ne pu plus tromper personne, Derek mit Stiles au pied du mur – et donc le bloqua contre le mur. Une main à côté de son visage, la tête baissée pour bien planter ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu es amoureux de moi.

- Pas du tout, s'écria Stiles tremblant.

Son cœur battait trop vite, son odeur d'amour était encore plus forte.

- Bien sûr que si ! Insista Derek

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité.

Ses joues étaient plus rouges, sa lèvre tremblait.

- Stiles !

- Puisque je te dis que tu fabules, pourquoi j'aimerais un type aussi tordu et dangereux que toi ?

Il transpirait, avait du mal à respirer. Et l'état de Stiles empira quand Derek rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne.

- Cesse de mentir, ça se voit trop. Murmura le loup garou.

- Je ne mens pas, mentit Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules :

- Si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, alors inutile que je t'embrasse. Dit-il en se reculant.

Stiles sembla changer d'avis et pris son bras :

- Non, non vas-y embrasse moi, si tu veux m'embrasser tu peux.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Insista Derek les yeux brillants.

- Si si, bien entendu que je t'aime voyons, avoua Stiles. Je t'aime et je veux que tu m'embrasses, le plus passionnément possible okay ?

Derek eut un petit sourire arrogant, et approcha sa bouche de celle de Stiles frôlant ses lèvres, alors que l'odeur de l'humain entrait dans chaque pore de la peau du loup garou. Tellement enivrante, tellement agréable, tellement assortit à la sienne.

Il embrassa Stiles. Stiles l'embrassa en retour. Ils s'embrassèrent. Passionnément, tendrement, follement, éperdument.

Furieusement.

Amoureusement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'aime bien écrire sur les sens des loups garou, et sur l'odorat particulièrement.


	13. Rien n'est impossible

**Titre : **Rien n'est impossible

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompts : **Impossible n'est pas/

- T'es parti loin !  
- Pourtant je suis resté à côté de toi

* * *

Stiles ne croyait pas en l'impossible, il y croyait encore moins depuis que toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles avaient envahis Beacon Hills. Comme rien n'était impossible, un jour il échangerait un baiser avec Lydia, il le savait. Et effectivement un jour Lydia l'avait embrassé. Prouvant que si on y croyait assez fort, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Les loups garou, comme les baisers de filles inaccessibles. Impossible n'est pas, voilà son nouveau crédo, même si la veille c'était encore « le lacrosse c'est trop bien », et l'avant-veille « vis ta vie avec un Scott auprès de toi », et la semaine dernière « les glaces à la banane c'est délicieux, ça rend heureux ».

Aujourd'hui c'était donc Impossible n'est pas. Et il allait le prouver à tous, en avouant ses nouveaux sentiments tout neuf sans se faire égorger par les dents de celui à qui il allait les dire. Une épreuve, un combat.

- Alors voilà je passais à côté et je me suis dis « tiens et si j'allais dire bonjour » mais comme il fait nuit ce serait plutôt « bonsoir », et y avait de la lumière donc j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas un problème et que tu ne dormais pas. J'ai donc arrêté ma voiture, je suis monté sonner, tu m'as ouvert, mais ça tu le sais parce que c'était y a cinq minutes même pas et donc à moins que tu es un problème de mémoire, ce qui entre nous deux pourrait arriver vu tous les coups sur la tête que tu te prends, donc à part si tu as effectivement ce problème de mémoire : tu t'en souviens. Ceci étant fait je suis venu te voir aussi pour te dire que je t'aime, et bonsoir évidemment. Et tu n'aurais pas un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? J'ai la gorge un peu sèche.

Derek lui servit son verre d'eau après s'être frotté les tempes, saoulé par le babillage incessant de Stiles.

- T'étais obligé de parler autant simplement pour me dire « bonsoir, je t'aime, un verre d'eau ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- Bon sang t'es partit loin, râla Derek.

- Et pourtant je suis resté à côté de toi. Sourit Stiles.

Derek roula des yeux et s'assit sur le canapé en silence.

- Alors ? Interrogea l'humain.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors je t'aime et t'as rien à dire ? Je sais pas, tu pourrais répondre, « moi aussi », « pas moi », « je vais te prendre tout de suite contre cette deuxième poutre à droite » ?

Derek haussa les épaules :

- Parce que tu étais sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était encore une de tes lubies.

Stiles se sentit vexé :

- Oui, bien entendu que je suis sérieux. Ca parait difficile à croire je sais, après tout j'aurais quand même pu choisir mieux, mais je t'aime voilà c'est tout, c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas choisi !

Derek plaqua sa main sur sa bouche :

- Tais-toi, tu me saoules.

- Hmammememmmmmmmmmmmemememem

Le loup garou soupira, mais garda sa main sur la bouche de Stiles qui continuait à causer malgré tout. Attendant que l'humain se calme un minimum pour pouvoir lui répondre. Stiles fini au bout d'un moment par se taire et regarda Derek avec ses beaux yeux bruns.

Enfin ses yeux bruns normaux. Pas plus beaux que d'autres.

Doucement il retira sa main de sa jolie bouche. Sa bouche. Pas plus jolie que d'autres.

Qu'est ce que Stiles était venu faire déjà ? Ah oui, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était parfaitement ridicule et pourtant il avait bien sentit que c'était vrai, que l'humain ne mentait pas, qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Que Stiles l'aimait avec ses beaux yeux et sa jolie bouche.

Derek haussa les épaules et se dit… Qu'après tout. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles :

- Je vais y réfléchir.

L'humain lui sourit et fit :

- Je te laisse six secondes.

Derek grogna et le jeta dehors à coup de pied au cul. Stiles resta derrière la porte, à compter.

- 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

La porte se rouvrit et le loup garou attrapa l'humain par le col pour l'embrasser. Avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

Stiles sourit bêtement, posa ridiculement ses doigts sur ses lèvre et rentra chez lui le cœur en fleur.

Rien n'est impossible.

Mais son nouveau crédo fut pendant un temps « attendre six secondes derrière une porte n'est pas une perte de temps ».

Fin.

L'autatrice : et un nouveau gros délire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	14. C'est juste un porno

**Titre :** C'est juste un porno

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** It's just a porn

* * *

Stiles se demandait comment son père faisait pour toujours rentrer dans sa chambre dans les moments les plus gênants possibles, comme cette horrible fois où il l'avait surpris entrain de découper dans un magasine porno des images de seins. Il avait eut beau expliquer que c'était juste pour une expérience pour comparer les vrais seins des faux seins et voir la différence entre ceux qui sont refais, plastifiés, photoshopés et les naturels, son père avait refusé de le croire.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était la goûte de trop, son père avait ouvert la porte d'un coup sans prévenir, et Stiles avait eut à peine le temps de taper comme un fou sur son clavier pour fermer ce qu'il était entrain de faire, ouvrant sans faire exprès une autre fenêtre.

Un son bien trop équivoque de gémissement retentit dans ses enceintes tandis que des images classé X s'affichèrent.

Stiles rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et son père roula des yeux :

- Okay je ne dirai rien, tu as l'âge de regarder films porno !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais son père leva la main pour l'arrêter :

- C'est bon, c'est juste un porno, moi aussi j'en ai vu.

L'adolescent devint blanc et grimaça :

- Trop de détails papa.

- Oui tu as raison, désolé, je te laisse. Rhm amuse toi bien.

Et son père referma sa porte. Stiles soupira. Il ferma le porno qu'il venait d'allumer par erreur et rouvrit la fenêtre de conversation webcam, où Derek qui avait tout vu et tout entendu était entrain de se moquer.

- La ferme, râla Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules et dans un petit sourire arrogant dit :

- Tu es moins gêné qu'il croit que tu mates un porno plutôt qu'il sache pour nous deux, c'est vexant.

- Désolé.

- Mais assez ridicule aussi. Ce serait plus facile de lui avouer pour notre relation non ?

Stiles grimaça :

- Je croyais pourtant que tu tenais à la vie.

Derek roula des yeux :

- Arrête ton père se fiche que tu sois gay ou non.

- Mais il ne se fiche très certainement pas que je sorte avec un loup garou !

Le dit loup garou grogna :

- Faudra bien lui dire un jour.

- Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Derek soupira :

- Et quand alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais te garder encore un peu. D'autant plus que ce porno m'a donné des idées.

Le loup garou eut un petit sourire en coin :

- Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte ce soir, ordonna-t-il.

Stiles éclata de rire et avant de couper la webcam répondit :

- A vos ordres chef.

Il n'oublia pas de fermer sa porte à clé le soir venu, que son père le voit regarder un porno était une chose, il n'avait pas envie qu'il le surprenne entrain d'en faire un.

Fin.

L'autatrice : hm c'était un truc écrit au mois d'aout que j'avais toujours pas posté, un peu moins choupi trognon que d'habitude, mais bon le sujet s'y portait aussi. Et j'avais envie de délirer un petit peu.


	15. En retard

**Titre :** En retard

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras parti

**Note :** spoils sur les trios saisons.

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait jamais en retard, il était plutôt le genre de personne à être en avance en fait. Il ne tenait pas assez en place pour arriver pile à l'heure et partait toujours trop tôt, tournant en rond au lieu de rendez-vous parce qu'il était arrivé de bonne heure.

Néanmoins depuis qu'il avait rencontré des loups garou, sa spontanéité n'était plus tout à fait la même, parfois même il ne se pointait pas du tout au lieu du rendez-vous, comme le coup où il avait raté le match de Lacrosse alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être en première ligne.

Mais Stiles savait où placer ses priorités et cette fois-là comme bien d'autres il y avait eu plus urgent.

Et maintenant il arrivait souvent trop tard, il trouvait des cadavres ou il voyait son père se faire kidnapper sous son nez, même si, heureusement, il avait été là pour le sauver, pile au bon moment.

Aujourd'hui il regardait l'appartement trop vide de Derek et Cora, le canapé, la table. Pourquoi louer un lieu si grand si c'était pour y laisser autant de place ? Derek aurait pu acheter plus de meubles, mais le loup garou se fichait de l'agencement, il n'avait mit que le strict minimum, ce qui lui était utile voilà tout.

Stiles fixait les murs, les fenêtres, et se sentait mal. Il était arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard cette fois-ci.

Il baissa les yeux, l'appartement était encore plus vide depuis que Derek et Cora étaient partis. Stiles n'avait pas pu les retenir, il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'en allaient, c'était Scott qui lui avait annoncé et c'était déjà trop tard.

L'humain soupira, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il releva une dernière fois les yeux espérant voir apparaître Derek et son air renfrogné, ses bras croisés, ses manières grognonnes. Personne n'apparu, évidement. Il commença à faire demi-tour, et avant de sortir de l'appartement il murmura :

- Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras parti

Voilà ce qu'il lui aurait dit s'il avait encore été là.

Stiles referma finalement la porte, le cœur lourd, laissant les lieux désertés, abandonnés de leurs habitants.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pareil que la précédente, je l'avais écris en août et j'ai tout simplement oublié ou eut la flemme de la poster.


	16. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de

**Titre :** Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de…

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de...

* * *

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu te transformais en pomme, alors j'ai pensé « une pomme-garou ? C'est appétissant » et je te mangeais.

Derek se demandait pourquoi Stiles lui racontait un truc pareil, il se fichait de ses rêves, même si ça le concernait, même s'ils étaient vraiment bizarres et peut-être un peu drôle, cela l'ennuyait et il lui faisait comprendre d'un froncement de sourcils très froid, et en croisant les bras pour montrer son énervement.

Pourtant Stiles revenait quelques jours plus tard avec un autre rêve.

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu t'endormais pendant cent ans, et que pour te réveiller… Il fallait te raser la tête.

Derek grogna, mais cela ne dissuada pas Stiles de raconter une semaine après :

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu rapetissais, tu devenais aussi petit qu'une fourmi et par accident je te marchais dessus. Heureusement tu n'étais qu'un petit peu cabossé, mais bien vivant.

Derek roula des yeux, lui expliqua qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, que ses rêves étaient idiots. Mais Stiles revint à la charge par la suite.

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu …

- Ah Stop Stiles ! Arrête avec ces rêves. S'écria Derek. C'est bon j'ai compris tu rêves de moi, fiche moi la paix maintenant !

Stiles grimaça mais revint plus tard.

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu aimais tellement le poisson que tu te transformais en sirène.

Derek soupira, mais fini par le laisser faire, cela semblait amuser l'adolescent, peut-être que s'il l'ignorait l'autre ne viendrait plus. Mais Stiles revint. Plusieurs fois. Avec des rêves toujours bizarres et loufoques, qui le concernait lui. Il ne semblait pas se lasser malgré l'indifférence de Derek. Ses rêves devinrent plus précis également, plus proches de la réalité :

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu étais un loup garou Alpha et que par hasard tu tombais amoureux.

La fois d'après ce fut :

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que tu tombais amoureux. D'un garçon. Qui n'était pas comme toi.

Et puis ensuite :

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que le garçon t'attendait, que peut-être tu pourrais lui répondre…

Puis un jour… Il ne vint plus. Derek sur le coup se sentit content, rassuré, soulagé, puis tout doucement en manque, presque inquiet, Stiles avait-il cessé de rêvé de lui ?  
Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de l'adolescent, à ses rêves idiots, à sa façon de s'imposer chaque fois. Et il pensa que peut-être, le garçon attendait encore…

Alors cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui vint vers Stiles et qui lança d'un air grognon :

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé de toi qui rêvais de moi.

L'adolescent lui sourit sincèrement et répondit :

- Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de toi, tu m'embrassais après avoir rêvé de moi qui rêvais de toi.

Derek leva un sourcil, haussa les épaules et l'embrassa. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic écrite aussi en août mais qui était enterré sous d'autres textes la pauvre, elle a failli ne jamais être publié ahaha.


	17. Halloween

**Titre :** Halloween

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Je veux prendre une photo avec le monstre !

* * *

Derek fronçait les sourcils avec une forte envie de pousser un soupir exaspéré et de laisser tomber sa tête dans sa main.

- Je vois à ton air que tu es fan de mon costume pour halloween ! Lança le jeune homme très fier de lui.

Stiles s'était offert la panoplie du parfait petit loup garou, il avait enfilé un costume pleins de poils et une longue queue qui trainait sur le sol, avait accroché des oreilles pointues de loup sur sa tête, avait mis des crocs dans sa bouche et s'était dessiné des poils sur le visage. Sauf qu'au lieu de ressembler à un cruel loup garou, il ressemblait plutôt à un bébé louveteau inoffensif. On lui aurait donné des bonbons sans problème, à cause de sa bouille adorable et non parce qu'il était vraiment effrayant.

Derek renifla un peu méprisant puis roula des yeux :

- Je déteste Halloween, dit-il.

Stiles fit la moue :

- Tu devrais adorer pourtant, c'est une fête spéciale pour toi, et en plus tu peux te pointer sous ton apparence poilue sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire.

Derek haussa les épaules et demanda :

- Et Scott s'est déguisé en quoi ?

- En prince charmant, il a prévu de passer la soirée avec Allison.

A la tête de Stiles on voyait qu'il était triste d'avoir été abandonné par son meilleur ami par un jour aussi chouette et festif. Derek, malgré lui, fut pris de compassion pour l'adolescent. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il semblait si adorable dans son costume, et que ça lui faisait quelque chose d'avoir un bébé louveteau devant lui.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi c'est ça ? S'entendit-il dire avant de pouvoir retenir ses mots.

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent tellement qu'ils n'avaient rien a envié au Chat Potté, comment lui résister ? Derek poussa un soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et obtempéra – beaucoup trop facilement.

- Okay je viens, mais il est hors de question que je me déguise.

Stiles sourit :

- Pas besoin, tu as déjà l'air d'un grand méchant loup sous ta forme humaine, même sans déguisement.

Derek poussa un grognement et l'adolescent éclata de rire :

- Tu vois !

Les deux ensemble allèrent donc sonner aux portes et récoltèrent beaucoup de friandises. A cause de l'air froid et colérique de Derek qui faisait vraiment flipper même sans déguisement ou bien parce qu'il trimballait avec lui le louveteau le plus adorable du monde ? Sans doute un peu des deux. En tout cas ils eurent beaucoup de succès bien qu'ils ne soient plus des enfants.

Plusieurs fois des mômes s'écrièrent en les voyants :

- Maman je veux une photo avec les loups !

Ce qui amusait Stiles et faisait râler Derek – qui refusait toujours d'y être. La soirée se passa super bien, et l'adolescent oublia que Scott l'avait laissé tomber sur ce coup là, il profita de la présence super impressionnante de Derek, son petit côté effrayant bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout déguisé, et de son charisme incroyable, très fier d'être avec lui.

De son côté, Derek s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Stiles faisait son petit effet, il semblait plaire immédiatement aux gens et quand une fille l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un câlin grâce à son costume, le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Jaloux.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait et ne la lâcha plus le reste de la soirée. C'était bizarre, mais l'adolescent ne retira pas sa main. Il aimait bien la possessivité de Derek.

Au bout d'un moment il y eut de moins en moins de monde dans les rues, puis finalement plus personne. Stiles et Derek étaient les deux seuls encore dehors mais ils n'avaient ni l'un, ni l'autre envie de rentrer. L'adolescent portait un énorme sac de bonbons, il le mit sous les yeux de Derek :

- On partage ?

Le loup garou répondit froidement :

- Non garde les !

Stiles n'insista pas. Ils marchèrent encore un moment puis Derek raccompagna l'adolescent jusque chez lui.

- Merci pour la soirée, c'était cool ! Lança Stiles quand ils furent devant sa porte.

Derek hausse les épaules, redressa les oreilles de loups de l'adolescent qui se cassait la figure. Puis se baissa et embrassa sa joue :

- Allez bonne nuit le louveteau.

Il se retourna et partit les mains dans les poches. Stiles était devenu tout rouge. Il regarda le ciel et en voyant la pleine lune, il se dit que cela devait tout expliquer. Elle avait toujours un effet bizarre sur les loups.

Il rentra chez lui, satisfait par sa soirée et se promit d'inviter Derek de nouveau l'année prochaine. Avec un peu de chance, le baiser virerait sur la bouche…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit texte pour Halloween, j'ai envie d'adopter Stiles dans son costume de loup-mignon.


	18. Lettre

**Titre :** Lettre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil

* * *

Salut Derek, où que tu sois j'espère que tu es heureux.

Je t'écris une lettre que je ne peux pas t'envoyer vu que je ne sais pas où toi et ta sœur avez perdu vos jolies fesses de loups garous, mais j'ai des trucs à te dire, même si tu ne les lis jamais. Tout se passe bien ici, Danny et Ethan roucoulent, Lydia et Aiden sont chaud comme la braise, Allison se marre avec Isaac un peu trop souvent au goût de Scott mais il s'en remet à moi et on est encore plus inséparable que d'habitude.

Mais bon, je dois dire que sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Scott fait un très bon alpha, les bêtas le suivent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une confiance absolue, et je trouve ça plutôt louche et bizarre de voir mon meilleur ami en leader. Je me souviens alors du type à bouclette qui avait une crise d'asthme pour un oui ou pour un attention-ne-court-pas-trop-vite, du type avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, que j'entrainais dans tous mes délires, et maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui dirige les opérations, c'est un peu triste non ? J'aimerais que tu reviennes, que tu le bouscules un peu, que tu montres tes grands crocs et que tu fasses savoir qui est le grand méchant loup !

Sans toi, Peter devient encore plus lourd, il s'incruste partout où on va et me rappelle un peu ces vieux papys sans amis qui cherchent à se rappeler de leur jeunesse en trainant avec des adolescents. J'aimerais bien qu'ils nous lâchent la grappe, que tu débarques et lui transperce une nouvelle fois la carotide, pour avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

Sais-tu que je ne me fais plus menacer par personne ? Il n'y a plus de loup garou pour me donner des ordres, pour me faire flipper, et me montrer ses crocs. Sur ce coup là, même ta sœur me manque, elle te ressemble tellement, si étonnement sincère, si menaçante, si jolie. Mais sans toi, la vie est incroyablement banale et routinière. Oh je ne dis pas que l'on n'a pas du pain sur la planche, des tas de monstres sont apparus à Beacon Hills et on doit se défendre et les battre, sauf que je m'y suis habitué à force, cela devient une habitude.

Des fois je me croirais dans un mélange Buffy et les vampires et de monstre et compagnie, sauf que ça s'appellerait Scott et ses amis contre les monstres pas beaux vilains méchants. Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop, un coup de croc non plus, et j'avoue que je t'imagine bien débarquer un jour comme tu en as toujours l'habitude : avec beaucoup de classe et de mise en scène.

Sans toi peut-être qu'on ne s'en sortira pas.

Mais surtout, sans toi, je me sens parfois terriblement triste. Comme si mon cœur, le pauvre idiot, se perdait au fond de mon corps, ne connaissait plus la bonne mélodie et battait n'importe comment. Mon cerveau me joue des tours en m'empoisonnant de rêves sur ta belle gueule, ou en me faisant oublier mes cours pour ne penser qu'à toi. Est-ce bien normal que depuis que tu n'es plus là j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait que je meurs de désir d'entendre le son de ta voix, même si c'est pour me dire que tu vas m'égorger avec tes dents ? Je deviens fou parfois à cause de ton absence et je n'ai personne à qui le dire, à part toi. Scott ne comprendrait pas, il ne te déteste plus, mais il n'imagine pas son meilleur ami en manque de toi et les autres se moqueraient, croiraient que je blague. Danny pourrait bien m'écouter, mais enfin, il croit que tu es mon cousin.

Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil, je me rends compte que je suis sans doute tombé amoureux de toi, je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais c'est ton absence qui m'a fait prendre conscience de cela. A un moment j'ai trébuché et tant que tu étais sous mes yeux, j'étais si bien comblé que je ne pouvais pas le remarquer. Et quand je regarde ce que je suis entrain d'écrire, je suis presque content que tu ne liras très certainement jamais cette lettre, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Tu te moquerais, tu te grognerais, mais même ça je le préférerais à ton absence. Je crois.

Sans toi peut-être que je ne m'en sortirai pas.

Je dois y aller, Scott a besoin de moi, apparemment Bloody Mary a encore fait des siennes. Quand je te dis qu'on est attaqué par des tas de monstres, je ne te mentais pas.

Je vais aller mettre cette lettre chez toi, au cas où tu rentrerais, au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois-ci, au cas où tu ressentes pareils toi aussi…

A bientôt ou Adieu.

Stiles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc qui pourrait faire suite à une autre fic que j'avais écrite, bon c'est un peu mièvre mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	19. Mauvaise humeur

**Titre :** Mauvaise humeur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Arrête de taper des pieds quand tu marches

* * *

Stiles était de mauvaise humeur, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. De façon générale, Derek réussissait toujours à faire en sorte qu'il retrouve son joli sourire. Ce matin là, il s'était levé du mauvais pied, sans doute suite à un cauchemar – il en faisait parfois – et du coup marchait tel un éléphant comme s'il voulait se venger sur le parquet. Et Bam que je te claque les portes, et Clak que je te ferme les placards violement, et Boum que je te pose les couverts sur la table comme si je voulais les casser. Derek grogna et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller. C'était dimanche, bon sang !

Stiles fini par devenir silencieux, sans doute le temps qu'il mange, et au moment où le loup garou retrouvait le sommeil, cling cling cling ce fut repartit, avec Stiles faisant la vaisselle – ou essayant d'en faire des miettes peut-être ? Derek soupira et décida qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Il avait meilleur temps de se lever. Il alla prendre sa douche pour se réveiller un peu plus, puis il rejoignit Stiles dans la cuisine qui continuait à marcher comme s'il voulait faire des trous dans le sol.

- Arrête de taper des pieds quand tu marches, grogna Derek.

Stiles par pur provocation tapa encore plus fort des pieds. Le loup garou se leva, attrapa son petit-ami et le posa sur son dos comme un sac à patate :

- Je vais te porter ce sera plus silencieux.

- Lâche-moi espèce d'andouille monumentale ! S'énerva Stiles.

Mais Derek n'obtempéra pas, et l'autre eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens et ordonner à son petit ami de le lâcher il ne réussit pas à s'échapper. Le loup garou bu son café debout sans tout en tenant Stiles, puis il nettoya la table et finalement alla déposer son paquet sur le canapé.

- Tu es calmé ?

Stiles croisa les bras et détourna la tête l'air boudeur. Derek patiemment nicha son nez dans son cou et embrassa doucement son cou. Le brun s'écarta et le loup garou demanda :

- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

- J'ai fais un cauchemar où tu embrassais une pétasse blonde.

- Hm tu te montres plutôt vulgaire envers cette femme.

- Parce que tu la connais ?

- Non pas du tout, c'était qui ?

Stiles le scruta d'un petit air très énervé :

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il paraît que les rêves reflètent une part de vérité, alors est ce que mon inconscient essaie de me dire que tu me trompes ou que tu vas me tromper peut-être ?

Derek haussa un sourcil :

- Stiles, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus.

- Mouais.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Stiles secoua la tête :

- Bien sûr que si, mais je n'ai pas intérêt de te surprendre avec cette blondasse… Et avec personne d'autre que moi, d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

L'humain n'avait pas des supers pouvoirs, mais il sentait que Derek était sincère et commença à se radoucir :

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Acquiesça Derek. Tu es mon seul et unique éléphant tapeur de pied !

Stiles lui pinça le bras mais eut un petit sourire quand même. Derek colla son nez contre le sien :

- Néanmoins, j'aime bien que tu sois jaloux.

- Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça prouve que tu tiens à moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils :

- Tu en doutais ?

Derek haussa les épaules :

- Non, mais j'aime bien avoir quelques preuves.

Puis il embrassa sa bouche pour conclure la réconciliation. Stiles noua ses bras autour de lui possessivement.

En se reculant un peu il demanda :

- Et toi tu es jaloux ?

- Oui oui très très jaloux ! Acquiesça Derek.

Et c'était vrai, il ne supportait pas qu'on approche SON Stiles, il avait eut trop de mal à l'avoir pour laisser à qui que ce soit d'autre. La réponse sembla satisfaire son petit ami, et ils passèrent finalement un très très bon dimanche.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un espèce de truc rondoudou, qui ne me satisfait que moyennement, j'étais pas tellement inspirée pour le marathon d'halloween, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.


	20. Le kidnapping

**Titre :** Le kidnapping

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek (ou pas)

**Prompt :** Me faire sacrifier ok, mais t'es obligé de dire à tout le monde que je suis vierge ?

**Note :** **GROS Spoil saison 3**

* * *

Stiles s'était encore mis dans le pétrin. Et ce n'était même pas sa faute pour une fois. Jennifer sa prof de littérature était en fait une méchante druidesse vengeresse, et comme chacun sait : on ne choisit pas ses profs. Elle s'était donc mis en tête de faire un sacrifice de trois jeunes vierges, et Stiles aurait pu paniquer un tout petit peu, parce qu'il était lui-même puceau. Il avait alors bien fallut qu'elle lui tombe dessus et le kidnappe après l'avoir forcé à rester après les cours soit disant « parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de TRES important à lui dire ». Sale menteuse.

Elle l'avait accroché – et pas du tout délicatement en plus – avec une corde pendu au plafond, les bras en l'air et semblait s'amuser à le regarder essayer de se débattre.

- Mon pauvre petit Stiles, qui aurait cru qu'être puceau te coûterait la vie.

L'adolescent préféra ne pas répondre à cela et essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir. Sachant que la pièce ne contenait qu'une porte qui se trouvait bien entendu derrière son monstre de prof et que – si vous vous souvenez bien – il était suspendu au plafond.

- Alors quoi ? Aucune fille ne voulait de toi ? Ou peut-être aucun garçon ?

Stiles aurait bien aimé chanter une à voix haute pour ne pas entendre les propos de la mégère.

- Mais comme j'avais besoin de vierge pour mon sacrifice, disons que cela m'arrange. Pourtant c'est presque dommage, parce que tu as une belle gueule pour un puceau évidemment…

- Bon tu vas répéter encore longtemps que je suis vierge ou tu me sacrifies maintenant ? Parce que franchement je crois que je préfère mourir que continuer à t'écouter.

Jennifer fut très offusqué et sortit son arme de prédilection : le fil de nylon, afin d'étrangler l'adolescent.

Malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour Stiles, elle ne put pas mettre son plan à exécution. En effet Scott avait attendu Stiles à la sortie du lycée et inquiet de ne pas voir son meilleur ami sortir, était allé voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait alors vu la prof emmener Stiles avec elle et grâce à son odorat avait réussi à repérer la trace de l'adolescent prisonnier. Il vint donc le libérer (avec comme renfort Derek et sa meute de bêta) et Jennifer s'enfuit.

Et tout fut bien qui se termina bien.

Sauf pour Stiles, évidemment, qui se plaignit d'être encore vierge, et qui jura de se trouver quelqu'un très vite pour ne plus l'être.

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Derek se promit de venir régler son problème, peut-être le soir même…

Fin.

L'autatrice : où comment détourner la série… Bon j'ai réécrit à ma sauce et c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais j'avoue que c'était simplement pour délirer et j'ai ris en l'écrivant.


	21. Séparation

**Titre :** Séparation

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** J'aimerais pouvoir te mettre dans ma poche pour t'emmener partout avec moi

* * *

Derek regardait Stiles qui dévorait son petit déjeuner comme s'il s'agissait de son premier repas depuis des siècles, d'habitude il trouvait cela mignon, attendrissant, avait un petit sourire, mais cette fois-là il était tout à fait grognon.

- Arrête de faire la tête, je ne pars qu'un week-end !

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué deux cent cinquante quatre fois qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage entre collègues et que comme tu étais mon amant et pas mon collègue, tu ne pouvais pas venir.

- Alors n'y va pas !

- Derek, c'est déjà prévu depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas annuler à la dernière minute.

Le loup garou se renfrogna encore plus et but son café en marmonnant des insultes envers le boulot et les collègues de Stiles.

- Je reviendrai vite. Assura-t-il. Deux journée, un dodo, et hop je serai près de toi !

Mais Derek continuait à grogner et à bouder. En loup garou possessif qu'il était, il détestait quand Stiles s'éloignait longtemps et pour lui longtemps consistait à compter huit heures (son temps de travail). Deux jours c'était déjà le bout du monde.

Stiles finit de manger, nettoya la table et fit la vaisselle. Puis il alla accrocher ses bras autour de Derek :

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir te mettre dans ma poche pour t'emmener partout avec moi. Mais il me faudrait une sacrée grande poche, sourit-il.

Le loup garou soupira.

- Je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi, tu diras à tes collègues que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, voilà tout.

- C'est toi qui ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Derek émit un long grognement mécontent.

- Parce que toi tu peux ? bougonna-t-il hargneusement.

Stiles rit un peu :

- Je peux te laisser aller faire les courses sans paniquer, sans me dire que tu es partit au bout du monde.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais faire les courses sans toi de toute façon.

- C'était un exemple ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serrais aussi possessif.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Je suis un loup garou, pas la fée clochette.

Stiles éclata franchement de rire et embrassa sa joue :

- D'accord, tu es mon gros loup garou grognon. Je peux avoir un bisou avant de partir ?

Derek ronchonna mais obtempéra et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Puis Stiles lui dit au revoir, prit son sac et quitta la maison. De plus en plus triste au fur à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de sa vie, de son amour, de Derek. Ces deux jours allaient être très très longs pour lui, mais il est sûr que s'il l'avait dit à Derek, ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir.

Et dans sa jeep, il marmonna pour lui-même :

- Au moins s'il avait été aussi petit que la fée clochette j'aurais vraiment pu le glisser dans ma poche…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'aime bien faire Derek qui peut pas se passer de Stiles…

…


	22. Le film d'horreur

**Titre :** Le film d'horreur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** As-tu vu les quenouilles?

* * *

Stiles aimait bien regarder des films d'horreurs, déjà petit il invitait souvent Scott chez lui ou allait squatter sa maison pour mater toutes sortes de films qui foutent la trouille. Il n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude, pas même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu de vraiment horrible, triste et flippant, pas même après avoir rencontré toutes sortes de créatures étranges et dangereuses. Scott, ça lui avait passé le goût, il en regardait quelques un de temps en temps avec Stiles pour lui faire plaisir, mais plus très souvent.

Alors Stiles se faisait des soirées tout seul. Il avait bien essayé d'y initier Derek mais ce dernier avait refusé, il trouvait que c'était débile et une vraie perte de temps.

C'était halloween, et Stiles était donc allongé sur le canapé devant la télé, devant un thriller hyper stressant. Il se rongeait un ongle et paniquait de plus en plus. Le psychopathe répétait sans arrêt « As-tu vu les quenouilles ? » et cette phrase devenait comme une horrible litanie. Stiles savait que dès qu'on allait l'entendre il allait se passer quelque chose de vraiment flippant et serrait plus fort le coussin qu'il avait entre les bras.

Puis soudain une grande ombre apparu devant la télé et Stiles trembla de peur. Il hurla carrément en voyant des yeux rouges se refléter dans l'écran. Derek l'attrapa alors qu'il avait sursauté et le serra dans ses bras retenant ses moqueries :

- Joyeux Halloween Stiles ! Lança-t-il.

- Je te déteste ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Tu n'es qu'une saleté de loup garou.

- Je suis bien plus flippant que ce type en tout cas.

Stiles hocha la tête mais se serra quand même contre Derek :

- Ouais ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Derek l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, un endroit où Stiles était assez sensible. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé sans le relâcher et regarda la suite du film avec lui.

Stiles n'eut plus peur du tout, parce qu'il avait un loup garou à la maison – très flippant certes – mais qui le protégerait contre tout le reste.

Fin.

L'autatrice : déjà le prompt vient du fait qu'avec ma sœur on adore What the Cut et je pense que ceux qui regardent comprendront tout de suite d'où ça vient. Et franchement je me félicite d'avoir réussi à le caser. A part ça, j'espère que cette mini fic vous a plu.


	23. La nouvelle collègue

**Titre :** La nouvelle collègue

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** sterek

**Prompt :** Oh non elle s'est fait enlever par les extraterrestres !

* * *

Stiles était avec Derek depuis bientôt cinq ans et cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et plus encore qu'ils se connaissaient. Stiles avait eut le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître Derek, à mieux le cerner, avec lui il montrait des facettes que personne d'autre n'avait la chance de voir. Son sourire, voir ses éclats de rire, son côté très câlin, ses ronronnements incessants quand Stiles lui caressait doucement les cheveux pendant son sommeil – bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas le reconnaître « un loup ne ronronne pas ! ».

Et puis il y avait sa possessivité presque maladive, des fois il s'accrochait à Stiles pour l'empêcher d'aller au boulot, ou aux courses, mais son chéri résistait toujours et partait quand même, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt injuste. Bien entendu il pouvait également se montrer très jaloux, après tout les deux allaient ensemble. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était pire.

Dès que Stiles rentrait, il semblait humer l'air et venait se frotter à lui comme un chat qui marque son territoire – et la comparaison avec le chat le faisait grogner « je suis un loup ! ».

Stiles ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait cette réaction, c'était nouveau. Des fois même il grognait en le respirant :

- Tu n'aimes plus mon odeur ? Demandait Stiles

- Bien sûr que si, grondait Derek.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

Derek le noyait de câlin et ne répondait pas. Stiles trouvait cela très mystérieux, mais ne se plaignait pas puisqu'au final Derek le comblait de tendresse et d'amour.

Au travail, Stiles avait une nouvelle collègue qui venait d'être embauchée. C'était une jolie femme qui portait un parfum très fort, et comme Stiles était facile d'approche, elle aimait venir discuter avec lui. Comme ils devinrent assez facilement amis, Stiles l'invita à manger chez lui le vendredi soir, avec son partenaire si elle en avait un. Toute rougissante et gloussante elle expliqua qu'elle était totalement célibataire et qu'elle acceptait l'invitation.

Stiles ne remarqua rien d'anormal, il était déjà entrain de penser ce qu'ils pourraient cuisiner et aux câlins que Derek allait sûrement lui faire en rentrant comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps.

Quand il expliqua à son chéri qu'il avait invité la nouvelle collègue à venir dîner, Derek grogna longuement pour montrer son désaccord, néanmoins quand Stiles avait une idée il était difficile de la lui déloger. Derek tenta les bisous, les câlins, d'autres choses, il tenta les bouderies, la colère, les grognements. Mais rien n'y fit.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ne la connais même pas. C'est une femme très gentille.

Ce qui fit râler Derek encore plus, cependant il finit par laisser faire Stiles comme il voulait et quand le vendredi soir arriva, la nouvelle collègue sonna à la porte. Elle s'appelait Rose et c'est Stiles qui alla ouvrir. La femme était ravissante, elle s'était habillée comme pour une grande occasion, Stiles la félicita, avant de prendre le bouquet qu'elle lui tendait.

- Merci, entre ! L'invita-t-il.

Rose ne se fit pas prier deux fois, très curieuse de découvrir l'appartement de son collègue, qu'elle trouvait incroyablement sexy. Surtout ce soir, avec ce jean noir et cette chemise blanche. Stiles alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase, pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du propriétaire. Rose trouvait qu'il était très bien installé, l'appartement était tout à fait à son goût et quand Stiles revint vers elle, Rose lui lança son plus beau sourire, celui pour qui personne ne peut résister. Sur le moment elle cru que son collègue était sensible à son charme puisque ses yeux s'illuminèrent et qu'il eut un sourire plus grand encore, mais elle ne comprit pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

- Derek, tu es enfin sortit de la chambre. Viens que je te présente Rose.

La femme se retourna ne comprenant pas à qui parlait Stiles, et elle se retrouva devant… Un mannequin. Un type tellement beau qu'il sortait forcément tout droit d'un magazine. Seulement il n'avait pas l'air ravi et la regardait comme s'il allait la mordre.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix très grognonne qui l'intimida.

- Euh… Bonjour.

Elle se demanda qui il était, le frère de Stiles ? Il ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Un ami ? Mais pourquoi l'inviter le même jour qu'elle ? Peut-être son colocataire tout simplement.

- Rose, je te présente Derek, mon compagnon.

- Ton compagnon ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Derek fronça les sourcils et lança :

- Son petit-ami, son mec, son amant, si c'est plus clair pour toi !

Rose ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Stiles était… Gay ? Et sortait avec ce type trop bien foutu ? Elle avait dût louper un épisode, ou même dix.

Elle se tourna vers son collègue, attendant qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague, mais il semblait très sérieux.

- Je vous laisse vous installer dans le salon, j'ai encore quelques petites préparation à faire dans la cuisine. Leur lança-t-il, faisant un signe à Derek pour qu'il se montre poli.

Le loup garou soupira et se dirigea vers le salon. La femme le suivit, plutôt pâle et incapable de dire un mot. Ils s'assirent, l'ambiance était lourde, Rose se sentait très mal à l'aise. Derek eut un sourire en coin :

- Il est déjà prit comme tu peux le voir, mais si jamais t'essaie quand même de mettre le grappin dessus, je te retrouve et je t'égorge, avec mes dents. Compris ?

Il était très sérieux, il était bien capable de faire ça. Stiles sortait donc avec un mannequin psychopathe ? Elle prit peur. Elle ne savait pas que son collègue avait un mec aussi dangereux et fou à ce point. Tout à coup elle n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir avec lui, mais plutôt de fuir le plus vite possible. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, elle s'éclipsa, sans même s'expliquer ou dire au revoir. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour retrouver la porte d'entrée et s'enfuir, sous le regard très amusé de Derek.

Quand Stiles arriva dans le salon il demanda :

- Où est Rose ?

- Elle s'est fait enlever par les extra-terrestres, lui répondit Derek avec moquerie.

Stiles soupira :

- Tu l'as fait fuir c'est ça ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules :

- Elle voulait te draguer, je protège mon territoire. Et puis je déteste son parfum !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander comme il le ferait avec un enfant, puis laissa tomber, referma la bouche et s'assit en posant le plat, qu'il tenait à la main, sur la table.

Il servit Derek, puis lui-même. Et après avoir mangé quelques bouchées, il demanda :

- Elle voulait vraiment me draguer ?

- Exactement ! Tu es trop insouciant, tu ne fais pas assez attention.

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- J'ai l'esprit complètement accaparé par toi, alors c'est vrai que je ne suis pas attentif à ce genre de choses.

Derek eut un petit sourire en entendant ce que Stiles lui disait et le regarda amoureusement. Rose fut très vite oubliée, par l'un comme par l'autre. Tous les deux passèrent une très bonne soirée, bien meilleure sans doute que si la femme était restée.

A partir de ce jour, Rose n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Stiles, elle ne voulait pas que son mec vienne la tuer dans son sommeil, de toute manière elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Plus du tout.

Pour Stiles et Derek, les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre, Stiles ne rentrait plus avec du parfum de Rose sur lui, et Derek arrêtait de grogner en sentant son odeur. Néanmoins, le loup garou continua de venir câliner son chéri quand il rentrait du boulot, cette habitude lui plaisait et il ne voulait plus la changer. Au plus grand plaisir de Stiles, bien entendu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon pas génial… Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite, mais il y avait certaines choses assez drôle à écrire, et comme je l'ai déjà dit : Derek possessif et jaloux, j'adore. Stiles super naïf, ça me plaît aussi.


End file.
